Los fantasmas navideños de Ranma
by Tomoya-san
Summary: La vida de Ranma simplemente se vino abajo. De tener fortuna, amor y felicidad paso a ser un vil borracho sin oficio completamente desconfiado de las personas que lo rodeaban. Sin embargo, un trio de fantasmas se prestaron para mostrar su futuro, presente y pasado para poder hacer que el chico avance. Después de todo, era noche buena, época de buenas acciones. Universo alterno.
1. Genma, fantasma del pasado

**Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, autora del manga de Ranma ½, obra del cual se basa esta historia.**

**Los fantasmas navideños de Ranma**

**Capítulo 1-Genma, fantasma del pasado**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una vez más llego el gélido invierno y con él todas aquellas actividades rebosantes de felicidad, al grado que revolvían mis entrañas y llegaban las inmensas ganas de vomitar indiscriminadamente encima de toda esa basura decembrina. Simplificando, era lo que sentía respecto a la navidad.

Una festividad que si bien hace un par de años la festejaba junto a mis seres queridos, hoy, en la actualidad, mi mejor compañía era una botella de alcohol en la mano y mi amarga soledad que decidí escogerla como mi más apreciada acompañante hace tan solo unos meses. Para que socializar o relacionarse con demás gente cuando lo único que hacen es traicionarte de formas más que viles y crueles que se es posible.

Lo crearían o no, pero lo más gracioso, lo más estúpidamente hilarante de todo aquello, es que pasaba todos esos días recordando y reviviendo aquellos días donde la estúpida felicidad llenaba mi vida.

Yo nunca fui el borracho sin remedio, antisocial, pedante e idiota que soy hoy en día. Ok, supongo que lo de idiota lo soy ahora tanto como lo fui en el pasado, pero ese no es un detalle que me gustaría profundizar y revelar. Después de todo, a quien le gustaría enumerar las razones para validar la idiotez que posee cada uno.

No, mejor centrémonos en cosas más productivas.

El caso es, antes era alguien, si, aunque no lo crean, tanto mi apellido al igual que mi nombre valían para algo más que absurdos truques hechos por mi padre que en lo general, siempre terminaban en vendiendo mi mano al mejor postor o solo para saldar alguna de sus deudas.

En fin, todos esos años invertidos en mi entrenamiento dieron sus frutos pues una vez que gane mi primer torneo, la fama y la fortuna empezaron a presenciarse con mayor intensidad en mi vida. Empecé a ser lo que muchos dirían, alguien famoso, alguien que de no tener nada más que un padre que al menor intento me cambiaría por un trozo de comida a alguien con fortuna, riqueza y un estatus social que me abrió varias puertas.

Simplemente era el mejor en la tierra en lo que se refiere a artes marciales. Por increíble que pareciera, todos esos años de entrenamiento tan absurdos por parte de mi viejo dieron resultado.

Puede que me equivoque, o tal vez no, el caso es que se preguntaran que fue lo que me paso, ¿Por qué fue que termine así?, ¿Qué me orillo a ser un amargado deprimente antisocial? Se me podrían ocurrir más características para describir lo que soy ahora pero al igual que antes, es algo que prefiero dejar en el anonimato.

De hecho, saben que, mejor dejemos todo esto para otra ocasión, emborracharme hasta perder el conocimiento suena mucho mejor que estar reviviendo aspectos de mi pasado.

En lo que me acerco a la nevera para sacar de ella un par de cervezas, me pregunto cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que deje de sentir los efectos del alcohol en mi torrente sanguíneo.

¡Dios! Qué vida tan deprimente llevo.

Una vez que tengo lo que quiero en mis manos, dejo aquel par de cervezas en la mesa y busco un destapa corchos en algún punto de la cocina. Una de las desventajas de estar ebrio hasta caer muerto es que olvidas donde dejas las cosas eventualmente.

Desesperado, tomo el llavero en mi bolsillo y con exactitud de un cirujano abro una de las cervezas con la necesidad en boca de beber un enorme trago de aquel líquido embriagante.

Contrario a mis expectativas, una vez que inclino lo suficiente la botella como para que su contenido se vertiera en mi boca, noto que la cerveza estaba vacía. De inmediato abro la otra y para mi sorpresa se encuentra en el mismo estado que la primera. Completamente vacía.

De no ser por lo siguiente que escuche, habría salido de mi apartamento, bajado las escaleras, caminado un par de cuadras para poder reclamar al gordete dueño de la tienda donde había comprado las cervezas y reclamarle por haberme visto la cara.

No pude hacer eso, claramente había escuchado la voz de padre a mis espaldas. Se dirán, que tiene de especial eso, pues les respondo que mucho pues hace un año que él había muerto.

Temeroso, salgo a la sala donde según yo creí que había provenido la voz de él. El cuarto estaba oscuro y sombrío, la única fuente de luz que había era la iluminación artificial de las farolas que alumbraban la calle que se colaban por la ventana dando así, una aspecto tétrico a mi hogar.

De la penumbra de una esquina, la figura de mi padre salió lo suficiente como para que mis asombrados ojos lo pudieran ver.

—¿Qué modales son esos muchacho? ¿Así recibes a tu propio padre?

Empiezo a hiperventilar. Me pregunto en que momento me quede dormido pues era la única razón para poder describir lo que estaba viviendo. O caso es que ya estaba borracho, de ser el caso explicaría aquel par de cervezas vacías.

—No Ranma. No. No estas soñando ni estas pasado de copas, de hecho, ahora que tocamos el tema, ¡yo no te crie para que fueras un vil borracho! Que rayos diría tu madre.

Ignoro lo dicho por él y me fijo atentamente en la figura que tenía enfrente de mí. Esos lentes, esos ojos de aprovechado, ese turbante, no había duda alguna, frente a mi estaba mi fallecido padre. La pregunta era ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hacía aquí?

—Un momento, tu, ¡tú estabas muerto! ¡Te vi en ese ataúd!

—¡En serio me reconoces por lo de aprovechado! Y para tu información, en ningún momento dije que no lo estará.

Se acomodó sus gafas y prosiguió.

—Sigo muerto Ranma. Solamente vengo de visita, bueno más que visita, es por mi trabajo.

Ok, no sabía que debería parecerme más verosímil, que el fantasma de mi padre muerto me visitara en periodo navideño o el hecho de que estaba trabajando.

—¡Muchacho ingrato! ¡Yo siempre estoy trabajando!

—Eso ni tú te lo crees viejo.

Digo a la vez que cruzo los hombros a la altura del pecho. Realmente me sorprende la facilidad con la que me estoy adaptando a los eventos. Normalmente, cuando alguien ve un fantasma la primer reacción seria gritar o tal vez tirar la puerta abajo para poder alejarse de la aparición. Contrario a eso, me encuentro aquí, con el fantasma de mi padre alegando como lo hacíamos en el pasado. Me doy cuenta de lo mucho que lo extraño.

—¿En serio eres tu papa?

—¡Por supuesto que lo soy! Acaso no confías en mí.

De inmediato, me lanzo hacia él y trato de capturar su figura entre mis brazos, tratando de demostrar lo mucho que lo extrañe, pero en cuando lo toco, noto como mis extremidades atraviesan su corporeidad y termino estampándome en la pared de pleno.

Mi padre empieza a reír descaradamente ante mis actos.

—¡Soy un fantasma Ranma!

—Bendita tu suerte, en estos momentos ya te hubiera molido a golpes.

Traga seco una vez que escupo aquellas palabras. Una vez que me recompongo, doy atención a la zona donde recibí mayor impacto, la frente. Solo el sabia como transformar un momento enternecedor en algo completamente acido.

—¿Y qué clase de trabajo te trae a este mundo padre?

—¿Alguna vez has escuchado el relato de los tres fantasmas de la navidad?

Respondo negativamente. En mi vida había escuchado tal relato, aunque es algo que no es de sorprender pues ese tipo de actividades no se encontraban en mi circulo de intereses.

—Bueno, resumiendo, es un relato el cual describe como un trio de fantasmas reviven tu pasado, te enseñan tu actualidad y para finalizar te muestran tu futuro.

En aquel momento, adopto una pose triunfante.

—A partir de hoy, yo representare el fantasma del pasado.

Me cuesta mucho creer lo que acabo de escuchar. Parece ser que lo que dice es verdad. Solamente puedo pensar en la metida de pata que se ha hecho al darle tal puesto a mi padre

—Y todo eso… ¿Qué fin tiene? Para que hacer tanto circo maroma y teatro.

—¡Por supuesto que lo tiene! Y déjame decirte Ranma que es uno muy importante.

—¿Ha si? Dime cual es papa.

Sus balbuceos son bastantes torpes. Me convenzo que ni el mismo sabe la importancia de su "trabajo".

—¡Por supuesto que lo sé! Solamente…este…¡Es algo que tú debes descubrir por tu cuenta! No tiene ningún mérito que yo te lo diga.

A otro perro con ese hueso. Una vez que paro sus inútiles intentos por convencerme que la ignorancia no lo impregnaba y que era yo quien necesitaba encontrar las respuestas, comenzó aquello por lo que aparentemente, él había venido.

—Es hora de mostrarte tu pasado Ranma.

Me pidió que me acercara a la ventana donde momentos antes estaba. Sin saber bien que esperar me acerco con un paso paulatino, me tomo mi tiempo. ¿Así que voy a ver mi pasado? La idea para nada me agrada pues hay bastantes cosas que prefiero olvidar.

Una vez que llego ante el ventanal. Me sorprendo pues a las afueras no había nada, absolutamente nada, solamente había una inmersa obscuridad. De pronto, aquella ventana se convirtió la mirilla a una escena la cual era más que conocida para mí. Abiertamente puedo decir que fue ahí donde perdí los estribos de camino.

Todo lo recuerdo perfectamente. Todas sus palabra, todos sus gestos, lo que yo sentía, lo que pensaba, en fin.

Ese día, la mujer a la cual amaba con locura, la persona a la cual confiaba más, al grado de dejar mi vida en sus manos. Me confesaba que me había engañado con alguien más, que había traicionado y pisoteado la confianza que había puesto en ella. ¡Lo peor de todo! La muy zorra, si, hoy en día la considero así, se atrevió a decir sin tapujo alguno que todo había sido mi culpa. Prácticamente me dijo que yo la había lanzado a las manos de su amante…

Uso toda mi fuerza para quebrar el vidrio que me mostraba tan ingratos recuerdos.

—¡Basta! ¡No quiero ver más!

Sentencio golpeadamente. ¿Qué maldito significado había en recordar esas cosas? El saber que fui un idiota al confiar en ella, ¿en creer que ella me amaba…? No, solamente eran estupideces.

—Te equivocas hijo. Ella en verdad te quiso. Tú fuiste el único responsable por que terminaran así las cosas.

¡Cómo se atreve a decir eso! El único pecado que cometí fue el amarla con locura. Y lo único que recibí a cambio de eso fue una apuñalada en la espalda por la muy…

—Te equivocas.

Asevero. Se lo suficiente como para saber que en estos momentos mis ojos brindaba una mas que gélida y fría mirada a mi padre, el cual se puso nervioso ante tan intimidante mirada. Estaba más que listo para saltar hacia él y causarle el mayor daño que jamás le haya hecho.

—Controla tus deseos asesinos Ranma. Lo único que quiero mostrarte son los errores que cometiste en el pasado.

—Si sigues diciendo eso, soy capaz de profanar tu tumba y moler hasta el último de tus huesos.

Una vez más trago seco ante mi actitud. Se pasa un paño por su frente limpiándose el sudor en ella y prosigue hablando.

—¿Quiero mostrarte algo más?

Me tiende su mano derecha. Me niego de inmediato a tomarla, si me va a mostrar cosas como la última prefiero no ver nada más. Sin embargo es lo bastante insistente como para que me aventure a tomarla; me sorprendo pues la última vez que intente tocarlo simplemente no pude. Antes de que reclamara, nuestro entorno cambio de inmediato. En cuestión de segundos, nos hallamos en algo que parecía ser una fiesta de navidad.

Tardo en darme cuenta de donde estaba parado. Era la casa de ella. La casa donde viví bastante tiempo. Antes de que iniciara mi actividad como peleador de torneos.

—Una vez más, te equivocas Ranma.

Lo encaro una vez más a mi padre.

—Haz memoria. ¿Quieres?

Empiezo a recorrer el cuarto, noto como los presentes pasan de mí como si fuera un fantasma. Ignoro eso y me concentro. Piensa Ranma, piensa, piensa. Tardo pero por fin caigo en cuenta. Aquella navidad fue la primera que pase lejos de ella después de conocerla. Recuerdo que en aquella semana tuve que viajar a china para poder pelear por ser el mejor de mundo. En pocas palabras, fue en esa semana cuando empecé a ser alguien en el mundo.

—Muy buena memoria hijo.

—¿Por qué me muestras esto? ¿Qué tiene de relevante esto?

—Mucho y poco a la vez.

Respondió. No hice mucho caso pues a la habitación entro la mujer que amaba junto a su amante. Como lo hice con anterioridad, me lance hacia el espejismo pero como sucedió antes, solo pase de ese imbécil y me volví a estrellar en la pared.

Una vez más mi padre estallo de risa. Eso hirvió mi sangre.

—Jaja…hasta un ratón aprende más rápido que tú.

—¡Cállate!

Trato de controlarme pero simplemente no puedo, tengo la enorme necesidad de golpear algo, de poder descargar toda la ira que sentía en aquel momento. Como fui tan idiota para no ver las cosas. A saber cuántas veces me engaño con ese idiota.

—¿Y tú cuantas veces la engañaste Ranma?

Esto era el colmo. Como si quiera se atrevía a decir tan osadas palabras. Era injurioso a mi persona. Ni con la mente llegue siquiera a engañarla.

—¿En serio? ¿En serio te crees tus palabras?

—¡Deja de leer mis pensamientos! Y por favor, jamás la engañe…

—¿No? Déjame refrescar la memoria chico…

Una vez más, el entorno se volvió borroso hasta que desapareció en el infinito. Chasqueo sus dedos y de pronto nos encontramos en una escena más de mi pasado.

De inmediato recordé aquella escena. Ocurrió unos días después de aquella navidad. Había vuelto de china después de haber sido ganador del torneo que me capulto a la fama. A mi llegada, mis padres al igual que los de mi prometida y sus hermanas me recibieron con efusividad por mi triunfo.

Una vez que estuve a solas con ella, note que algo no andaba bien. Me recibió con bastante frialdad, apenas se alegró por mi regreso. Su actitud no le di mayor importancia, creí que solamente le había pasado algo que afecto su humor, que con el tiempo se le pasaría.

Con atención, mire la escena que se empezaba a desarrollar frente a mis ojos.

—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta Ranma?

—Claro.

—¿Fuiste solo a china? ¿Alguien más te acompaño?

Vi como mi yo del pasado se tensó.

—No-no ¿porque?

La chica se alejó aceptando la respuesta. Perfectamente sabía que eso fue una mentira, no podía decirle que otra de mis supuestas prometidas se las había arreglado para ir a china junto a mí, al tiempo que consiguió que ambos nos quedáramos en el misma habitación en nuestra estadía por esos lares. A saber lo que se hubiera imaginado si se enterara.

—Lo bueno es que no la engañabas.

Murmuro mi padre a mis espaldas.

—¡Eso es diferente! Si le mentí fue por su bien. Tú sabes muy bien lo melodramática que era…

—Lo sé, lo se Ranma. Desafortunadamente ella se enteró de tu "aventura" con Ukyo y déjame decirte, que no fue muy agradable la forma en que lo hizo.

Tal vez sobre exagere mi reacción pero realmente no estaba enterado de ese dato. Aunque realmente, si se enteró, eso no excusa su infidelidad y su tracción, si bien oculte la verdad no llegue a engañarla con Ukyo. Eso jamás.

—Para ella no fue así. Ukyo fue la que le conto y se encargó de torcer la realidad para decirle que te habías acostado con ella. Incluso fue capaz de mostrarle un par de fotos donde te veías con el torso desnudo y con ella a tu lado en una cama de hotel

Eso no era cierto. El suelo me empezó a dar vueltas, poco a poco me empezó a parecer bastante frágil el terreno que pisaba. Ukyo simplemente no era capaz de hacer esa atrocidad, ella era mi mejor amiga o mejor dicho, fue mi mejor amiga, ¿Acaso fui tan ciego como para no ver su verdadero ser?

—Después de eso quedó destrozada. La imagen que tenia de ti se derrumbó en un instante. Quiso de alguna forma regresarte lo que tú le hiciste sentir, quería lastimarte y lo mejor que se le vino a la mente fue acostándose con alguien más. Ojo por ojo…

—¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate de una maldita vez!

Caí al suelo de rodillas. Hice un refugio con mis piernas y mis brazos, lo bastante acogedor como para poder esconder mi rostro entre mis extremidades. Eso no era verdad, simplemente era un cruel invento del viejo. Yo no pude haberla lanzado a los brazos de otro hombre. ¡Fue ella la que me engaño! No yo…

Siento la pesada mano de mi padre en mi espalda encorvada.

—Vez lo importante de hablar con la verdad hijo.

Tallo mis ojos buscando secar las lágrimas que empezaban a brotar de mis lagrimales. Fui un idiota. Todo este tiempo la culpe por algo que yo provoque, todo por no querer confrontar las cosas. Tal vez si hubiera sido más valiente, hoy en día seguiría junto a su lado.

Levante una vez más mi mirada y para mi sorpresa me hallaba de nuevo en mi sombrío apartamento. Una vez más me pregunte si había soñado o simplemente todo fue una alucinación provocada por el alcohol. Sin embargo, el fantasma de mi padre parado frente a mí, me decía que todo lo que vi y presencie fue la pura realidad.

Con trabajo logro ponerme de pie y miro a mi padre.

—Esto es todo lo que tengo por mostrarte hijo.

Asiento con la cabeza, todavía afectado por las escenas del pasado que se revelaron frente a mis ojos.

—Realmente fue un gusto volver a verte Ranma.

Sin decir mucho más. Se acerca a mí con los brazos abiertos con la clara intención de darme un abrazo de despedida. Yo lo permito. Tras decirnos adiós mutuamente, noto como desaparece sin dejar rastro alguno. Solamente escucho sus últimas palabras.

—Prepárate para recibir el fantasma del presente hijo…

**Fin del primer capitulo**


	2. Ryoga, fantasma del presente

**Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, autora del manga de Ranma ½, obra del cual se basa esta historia.**

**Los fantasmas navideños de Ranma**

**Capítulo 2-Ryoga, fantasma del presente**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Debe de ser una maldita broma. Qué clase de idiota se le había ocurrido que el siguiente fantasma en visitarme pertenecía a la persona que me había arrebatado a mi prometida de mis brazos. Aunque debo decir, más allá de aquella bizarra e incómoda situación, por lo menos, ahora sé que ese maldito recibió su castigo, estaba muerto.

Un hecho que sin duda me regresa un poco el humor, aunque a la vez, hubiera preferido ser yo quien hubiera acabado con su putrefacta existencia. Si hubiera tenido la oportunidad, lo hubiera hecho sufrir de una forma tan lenta y dolorosa al grado que me rogara por que acabara con su despreciable vida.

—Te equivocas Ranma. Ryoga sigue vivo. Solamente pedí prestada su apariencia para realizar el trabajo. Aunque siendo honesto, el préstamo fue sin su consentimiento.

¡Perfecto! El único sentimiento de satisfacción que había sentido en mucho tiempo, me fue arrebatado sin la menor consideración.

—Deja ya eso chico. El odio y el rencor solo enferman el alma y nublan el futuro. Es un destino que no desearía a nadie. Créeme muchacho.

—¿Crees que me importa un comino eso? Te recuerdo que estas enfrente de una persona que bebe todo el día esperando que alguien o algo pongan fin a su infeliz existencia.

Sé que es estúpido, pero una vez que mi relación amorosa llego a su fin, mi mundo que había construido alrededor de esa relación, simplemente se vino abajo, como una torre hecha de naipes de una baraja de póker. Una baraja que representaba mi vida y tan solo fue necesario un solo soplido, un solo soplido para tumbarla abajo.

Aquel fantasma que había escogido uno de los peores disfraces para hacer su trabajo. Me miraba con cierto humor en su mirada. Ese rostro haciendo esos gestos que a mi parecer eran más que repulsivos, simplemente me miraba disfrutando de lleno mi espectáculo de miseria. Estaba más que listo para mostrarle lo "gracioso" que era la situación.

—Yo no te lo recomendaría Ranma.

El solo hecho de que pronuncie mi nombre con la voz de ese idiota, es motivo suficiente como para que mi sangre hierva y aumentara mi deseo por acabar con su vida.

—Lo único que conseguirías con esos pensamientos.

Camina hasta una pared. Empieza a acariciar con su mano la aterciopelada superficie.

—Es golpearte con esto, y eso es algo que no queremos ¿O si Ranma?

Voltea hacia mí, me muestra una vez más su grotesca sonrisa. Enseña triunfante al igual que descaradamente sus colmillos, una característica que identificaba por completo a Ryoga.

—Además, te recuerdo que soy un fantasma por lo que no puedo morir, y en caso de que te las arreglaras para eliminar mi eterna existencia, simplemente no soy Ryoga.

Lo reconozco. Sus palabras rebozan de coherencia, al menos para mí. El matar lo que no se puede matar es solo una forma de perder mi tiempo. Aunque recuerdo que cuento con todo el tiempo del mundo, no es como si tomar hasta perder el conocimiento ocupara mucho de mi tiempo. Generalmente bastaba media docena de cervezas para hacer que las cosas se pusieran un poco más a alegres. Me tranquilizo lo suficiente como para no saltar en fantasmas sin cuerpos al que castigar.

—¡Buen chico! ¿Entonces te parece si comenzamos? Todavía tengo otras personabas que visitar, además que falta poco más de media hora para que mi hermano mayor te visite.

—Está bien. Solamente una pregunta.

Da su autorización para que realice abiertamente mis cuestiones.

—¿Por qué Ryoga? De todas las personas que pudiste haber escogido, ¿Por qué tomar…su apariencia?

Me mira intensamente. Prácticamente puedo sentir como su mirada penetra mi cuerpo por completo al igual que mi más que rota alma. Es intimidante. Se toma su debido tiempo pero camina pausadamente hasta mi posición. Esboza una sonrisa, muestra una vez más esos colmillos relucientes.

—Por me gusta el amarillo. Tiene buenos gustos el chico.

Guiña asquerosamente su ojo izquierdo. ¡Y un demonio! Un maldito cerdo tiene mejores gustos que ese imbécil.

El me tiende su mano derecha. De inmediato me pide que la tome, supongo que es hora de que me muestre aquello que tenga que mostrar.

—¿Nos vamos?

Tomo su extremidad, un poco dubitativo y receloso a la vez. Al igual que con mi padre, el tacto con su mano es frio, tan frio como el hielo, es la única explicación que se me ocurre para describir la sensación que me produce su mano.

Sin darme cuenta, de la nada sentí una tremenda ligeres en mi cuerpo al igual que un fresco empezó a cubrir todo mi ser. Me altere enormemente al ver lo que había causado tales sensaciones. Aparentemente estaba flotando por los cielos de Nerima explicándose así la sensación de ser ligero y el frio que sintió mi cuerpo era madamas y nada menos que una corriente de gélido viento invernal.

Lo sorprendente de todo aquello, era que a pesar de estar a una altura donde generalmente se forma el hielo por las temperaturas tan frías que hay a esa altura, por increíble que pareciera, me sentía bien. No sentía ni frio al igual que calor. No sabía hasta qué punto era positivo ese hecho.

Tras pasear por el cielo de Nerima, empezamos a descender al suelo. Considero que hemos llegado a nuestro destino. La casa frente a la que aterrizamos me es completamente desconocida, en vida la había visto.

Aquel Fantasma se acerca hasta la puerta principal. Hace la invitación con sus manos para que pasemos al interior. Quería terminar lo más rápido posible por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces, entre a la vez que atravesaba la puerta sin la menor dificultad.

Me detengo en seco. Sin saber a dónde ir, después de todo era completamente ajeno a tal casa. Ryoga me alcanzo al tiempo que me indicaba el camino a seguir.

—Pasa. ¡Estás en tu casa!

Si como no, antes de adentrarme me digo a mi mismo que mis instintos decían que esto no hiva a terminar nada bien, al menos para mí, pero ¡vamos! Era una sensación a la cual estaba más que acostumbrado. Nos perdemos entre los corredores. Me siento completamente extraviado en aquel lugar. Por un momento se lo que es ser Ryoga.

—¡Oye más respeto!

Se coloca de frente a una puerta corrediza. Con toda comodidad recorrió aquella puerta hasta dejar al descubierto la entrada a lo que parecía ser la sala principal.

—Después de todo, estamos en mi casa Ranma.

La puerta se abrió mostrándome una escena que me dejo más que helado. Frente a mí se hallaba el verdadero Ryoga con esa cara tan ingenua que tanto odiaba. Estaba extasiado en su pequeña burbuja de felicidad. Lo peor de todo, no estaba solo. Miles de dagas atravesaron mi corazón un vez que observe como ella se acercaba de forma melosa hacia los labios del chico.

La escena tan romántica que brindaban ellos solo despertaban completa repulsión en mi interior. Dese con todo fervor que entre sus lenguas enredadas se atragantaran lo suficiente como para que los dos murieran asfixiados. Una muerte más benevolente a comparación de lo que yo tenía planeado para ese traicionero par.

—¡Aun sigues con eso! Es increíble que después de lo que te mostro el fantasma del pasado no haya cambiado nada en ti. Sigues con esos pensamientos tan tristes y enfermizos que solo te destruyen.

—¡Y que quieres que haga!

Procurando evitar romper la voz, prosigo.

—Si no puedo tenerla, entonces prefiero odiarla. Prefiero que sufra en vez de que sea feliz.

—Bonito ex–prometido le consiguieron.

Hablo con la clara intención de herirme. Y para su maldita fortuna lo logro, me siento como una de las más asquerosas basuras que hay en el mundo al siquiera pensar y decir tal atrocidad. ¿Cómo puedo desear tales cosas a la persona que amo?

—¡Perfecto! Veo que vamos mejorando muchacho. Aunque aún tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer… ¡Pero un progreso es un progresó!

Tonterías. Me estaba empezando a hartar de tanto circo donde la principal atracción era mi infelicidad.

—¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

Camina hasta tomar asiento a un lado de la melosa pareja de enamorados. Toma uno de los bocados servidos en la mesa. Sonríe y alaba la exquisitez que había probado.

—¿No es algo obvio Ranma? ¿No has entendido el significado desde el principio de todo esto?

—Si lo fuera no te estaría preguntando…

—¡Me sorprendes! Me sorprenden tus increíbles esfuerzos por querer ver más allá de lo superficial. Para serte sincero.

Aquel fantasma señala con uno de sus dedos a Ryoga.

—No me sorprende que te haya cambiado por él. Después de todo, el hizo algo que tú nunca hiciste. Demostrarle lo mucho que la amas. Además, claro de sus buenos gustos.

Que engreído por su parte. No es más que una existencia prepotente, sí, eso es lo que era. Yo siempre me esmere por demostrar mis sentimientos, tal vez no fueron de las formas más perfectas y adecuadas, típicas de cuentos de hadas, pero lo hacía, siempre estaba para ella. ¿No dicen que los hechos valen más que mil palabras?

—Y eso no te lo niego Ranma. Sin embargo, no desestimes el poder de las palabras. Versos poéticos han enamorado desde tiempos inmemorable los corazones de miles de chicas.

¡Tonterías!

—Cómo quieras. Si no quieres cambiar tu forma de pensar, vas a morir solo, triste y desesperado. Tu legado forjado por tus victorias en todos esos torneos, con el paso del tiempo, se debilitara hasta que llegue el momento en que nadie te recuerde. ¡Justo lo que habías deseado! Te iras de este mundo sin pena ni gloria, sin despertar ningún sentimiento en nadie.

¡Claro que yo no deseo eso! Qué clase de persona consciente en sus cinco sentidos quería algo así para sí mismo. No, yo no quería eso. Simplemente quería estar con la persona que más quiero. Eso era lo que quería.

—¡Y seguimos con los progresos!

El fantasma torció la cornizuras de sus labios al grado de formar una tétrica sonrisa. Al igual que lo hizo con Ryoga, con su dedo señalo a ella.

—Para empezar, ¿Aun la quieres?, déjame decirte que desde este lado, tus sentimientos hacia ella parecen más obsesivos que amor. No sé tú, pero yo empezaría a replantearme mis sentimientos si estuviera en tu caso. Claro, eso aplica siempre y cuando quieras avanzar.

¡No! Simplemente no podía hacer eso, ni siquiera estaba en consideración, no la podía dejar ir, ella era mía y de nadie más.

—Escúchate a ti mismo ¿quieres? Cuan tan tétrico suenas. ¿Y no me crees con lo de la obsesión?

Volvió a tomar otro bocado de todas las suculentas obras culinarias que había en la mesa para poder satisfacer cualquier necesidad de hambre o gula. Aquel fantasma con forma de Ryoga deformo su rostro debido a la delicia que probaba su paladar.

—¡Delicioso! Mis respetos para el cocinero o mejor deberia decir cocinera, en fin. Me temo que tus sentimientos jamás se podrán llegar a cumplir

Siguió degustando de los manjares indiscriminadamente.

—En año nuevo tiene planeado pedirle matrimonio. ¡Ops! Disculpa, es algo que no debí decirte, no corresponde al tiempo en que me muevo.

Mis piernas empezaron a flaquear. La falta de aire empezó y mire con melancolía a la pareja de enamorados que había frente a mí. Eso era todo, ese era mi fin. De no sentir la mínima pizca de frialdad o calor, mi cuerpo se empezó a poner tenso y frio a la vez.

—¿Cuál es su respuesta?

Pregunto mientras miro aquellas lagunas azules que me enamoraron. No necesito voltear para saber que soy víctima de una lastimera mirada. Se toma su tiempo, un tiempo que me parece ahogante y sofocante, pero a fin de cuentas me responde.

—Aceptara. No hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiar su decisión…siendo honesto y sincero a la vez, realmente lo siento. Se lo mucho que hiciste por ella, me hubiera gustado que terminara a tu lado.

Me levanto. Estaba completamente derrotado. Ya nada me importaba, todo había perdido sentido, arrastro como puedo mis pies para salir de aquel lugar, aquel lugar que no pertenecía.

El frio en la calle me empezó a afectar, mas allá de eso, ignore la frialdad que poco a poco conquistaba cada centímetro de mi piel.

Sin saber si estaba detrás de mí o no. Lanzo la pregunta de todas formas esperando respuesta alguna.

—¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

Era demasiado tarde para evitar el llanto. Más que si quiera molestarme en limpiar las lágrimas de mis ojos, me quedo estático en la calle, esperando la respuesta a la pregunta que había lanzado al aire.

—Para que sigas adelante con tu vida. Que dejes atrás todos esos rencores. Simplemente para que avances. Ese es el motivo de nuestra visita.

—Yo no quiero avanzar…yo solamente quiero estar a su lado, ella era mi vida.

Apenas siento su contacto en mi espalda. En un instante mi cuerpo estaba entumido, realmente no sé si eso se debe a los efectos del frio o simplemente que ya había muerto, claro hablando metafóricamente.

—Te sorprenderías lo mucho que he escuchado eso. "Ella es mi vida", "Es mi todo" "Es mi alma gemela", "No puedo vivir sin ella" y mi frase favorita "esto era distinto". Bien, déjame decirte un pequeño secreto Ranma, no hay tales cosas, lo que crees que hoy es, en un día, en un futuro cercano o lejano, no lo será jamás. Todos esos pretextos, no son más que meras ilusiones que se crean los humanos para encontrar estabilidad. A veces, lo mejor es dejar que continúe el rumbo de las cosas, quien sabe lo que te encontraras en el futuro. Y créeme que puede que satisfaga tus expectaciones y por mucho. Simplemente no es saludable vivir del pasado.

Sus palabras pomposas brindan un poco de calma a mí helado corazón, aunque no lo suficiente.

—¿Cómo hago eso? ¿Cómo puedo avanzar si estoy más que atascado en mi pasado…?

¡Al diablo con esto! Pierdo cualquier cordura que llegara a tener y estallo por completo. La escena de mi era deplorable. Yo, tirado en medio de la calle en el suelo, llorando con el llanto que se asemejaba al de un niño cual busca llamar la atención de su madre. Nunca me llegue a sentir tan frágil. Tan roto. Tan inspirador de lastima, ¿Qué paso al gran artista marcial que fui en el pasado?

Aquel fantasma se arrodilla a mi lado, más que lastima había compasión en sus ojos. Lo siguiente que dijo fue bajo aunque bastante entendible.

—Perdona Ranma. Perdónate a ti, perdónala a ella, perdóname a mí, así es como lograras avanzar y hallar la paz.

Lo hare. Es lo que me digo a mí mismo internamente. Ya no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para volver a hablar.

—Bien. Me temo que nos acabamos de pasar del tiempo que teníamos. Necesito llevarte a casa, si sigues expuesto al frio me temo que morirás de una hipotermia…

Fue lo último que escuche antes de que llegaran los murmullos. Todo se tornó oscuro y frio a la vez. ¿Había muerto? ¿Por fin tendría descanso alguno? No sé lo que paso. Lo único que me interesaba era lo reconfortante que era aquella obscuridad, no había dolor alguno, ni físico ni emocional, no había arrepentimientos, no había corajes, no había recelo alguno, todo era paz y tranquilidad.

Tal vez no sea mala idea quedarme ahí por el resto de mis días. Como bien me dijo, había escogido la soledad desde hace cierto tiempo.

**Fin del segundo capitulo**


	3. La muerte

**Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, autora del manga de Ranma ½, obra del cual se basa esta historia.**

**Los fantasmas navideños de Ranma**

**Capítulo 3-La muerte**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Me pregunto que paso. Abrí una vez mas los ojos y me encontré tendido entre las sabanas de seda de la cama de mi triste habitación. Paso mi mano por mi frente en un intento por limpiar las pequeñas gotas de sudor que había en ella. ¿Qué fue lo paso? Acaso todo fue un sueño, había llegado a tomar tanto alcohol como para que mi cerebro perdiera las neuronas que controlan la riendas de mi imaginación, al grado de tener sueños mas que lucidos. Porque haciendo una recopilación, todo lo que había vivido se sintió bastante verosímil, sin embargo, de estar tendido en el frio suelo de la calle me encuentro aquí, en mi cálido apartamento, lejos de toda la lastima que pueda provocar

—Y lo es Ranma.

Una voz lo bastante grave para saber que pertenecía a un señor, puede que bastante grande, rompiera el silencio que reinaba por todo el cuarto. Tardaron mis ojos, pero una vez que se acostumbraron al refugio de la oscuridad. Una figura masculina descansaba en el marco de la puerta. Poco podía apreciar de su rostro, la inexistente iluminación que había en mi habitación limitaba mi apreciación visual de su rostro. Lo único apreciable eran sus ojos que brillaban tal cual ojos de gato en plena noche. Veía de forma impasible un pequeño reloj de bolsillo.

Con movimientos mas que elegantes, guardo aquel curioso reloj en el bolso en su gabardina y por primera vez me miro aquel extraño. Mostro una tétrica sonrisa la cual fue suficiente como para mandar una advertencia a todo mi cuerpo. Ese hombre era peligroso.

Camino hasta el pie de mi cama, hasta un punto donde la luz de las farolas que se colaban por medio de la ventanas era lo bastante como para que pudiera apreciar su rostro. Había acertado, por su apariencia física no podía tener mas de setenta años. Esas arrugas que se extendían por toda su frente y rodeaban de formas excelentes las manchas de la edad. Su pelo tal cual delgado como hilos de araña, coloreado de una tonalidad grisácea. Aquellos labios resecos que mostraban días sin probar liquido alguno. Esas ropas de colores negros. Todo en aquel hombre era advertencia de algo, la muerte.

—¿Quien eres tu?

Pregunto en forma de un susurro, con voz casi imperceptible. Jamás en vida me había sentido como en aquel momento, tan amenazado, tan rodeado de peligro. Y vaya que en el pasado, por diversas causas, me veía envuelto en distintos tipos de situaciones mas que peligrosas, pero en mi fondo, siempre sabia que yo saldría ganador pese a las adversidades. Mas sin embargo, en este momento, no sabia muy bien como pero ese hombre era capaz de matarme sin el menor esfuerzo.

—Quiero creer que sabes quien soy yo Ranma, después de todo, dos de mis hermanos te han visitado esta noche.

—Eres...eres el fantasma del futuro, ¿No es así?

Inclino su cabeza lo suficiente como para que pudiera entender que estaba afirmando a mis suposiciones. De inmediato noto que algo no sigue el patrón, el fantasma del pasado era mi padre, el del presente había tomado la forma de Ryoga. Ambos tenían formas conocidas para mi, en cambio el hombre que había adelante, solo era eso, un hombre, alguien que nunca había visto. Algo no concordaba.

—¿Por que no tomaste la forma de algún conocido mío? Los otros dos fantasma lo hicieron...bueno, uno de ellos era mi fallecido padre.

—Porque ese no es mi estilo. Y contestando a tus suposiciones anteriores.

Ahí esta de nuevo, esa sonrisa tan tétrica y espeluznante a la vez. Mostro su mano derecha, cubierta con un guante de cuero negro. Con su otra mano quito sin menor dificultad la prenda que envolvía su extremidad. Lo siguiente que vi fue al menos impactante para mi, esa mano derecha desprendió un olor de putrefacción, solo comparable con el olor de un pescado en estado de descomposición después de mucho tiempo de estar expuesto en la intemperie. Su piel estaba en muy mal estado, si no me equivoco, aquel tejido necroso se extendía en varias partes de su mano y en algunos puntos se podía apreciar el blanco hueso.

—Soy capaz de matarme con solo tocarte con esta mano. ¿increíble no Ranma? la técnica definitiva para derrotar a tus oponentes, la muerte.

—¿Qué eres? Estoy bastante seguro que eres mucho mas que un fantasma.

—Me apantalla la percepción que tienes de las cosas muchacho. No me sorprende que siempre encuentres la forma para salir vencedor en tus peleas.

Volvió a colocar el guante de cuero en su mano. Al hacer eso, el olor a descompuesto desapareció de la habitación.

—¿Sabes cual es el futuro de todo ser humano?

Esa pregunta contesto toda duda que pudiera albergar. Una vez mas, vuelvo a examinar al sujeto que tenia enfrente, buscando alguna debilidad en aquel cuerpo mas que maltratado por la edad, pero no había nada, ninguna abertura que atacar, todo era una invitación a la...

—Muerte.

—Muy bien resuelto Ranma. El futuro no es mas que la muerte, yo soy la muerte.

Di un respingo, mis veloces ojos no fueron de capaz de seguir el movimiento que hizo el y su mano para llegar a centímetros de mi rostro. Todas las alertas se dispararon en mi cuerpo, todas repetían y decían lo mismo con perfecta sincronización, corre. Algo que no pude hacer pues estaba mas que petrificado. Su extremidad se hallaba a míseros centímetros de mi rostro, totalmente lista para aplastar mi cráneo, todo se resumía a que aquella distancia tan corta era el sinónimo de entre la vida y la muerte.

Sus mejillas mas que secas, completamente arrugadas se contrajeron para mostrar la sonrisa de un niño chico que aplasta a las hormigas solo por diversión.

Cerré los ojos, esperando lo peor, había ya aceptado mi destino. No importaba si llegaba con tiempo de antelación, al menos esperaba que aquello no fuera doloso. Espere y espere pero no llego lo que había creído. Abrí los parpados, temeroso de lo que pudiera encontrar una vez que los abriera pero aquel hombre ya se encontraba a cierta distancia de mi, mirando el exterior de la ventana.

—No me malentiendas Ranma. No vengo a reclamar tu vida, te queda algo de tiempo y eso es algo que yo respeto. El tiempo.

Se torno hacia mi. Extendió aquella mano que hace unos momentos estuvo tan cerca de mi rostro.

—¿Comenzamos? Descuida, para matarte necesito tocarte con mi mano al desnudo, así que no corres peligro alguno.

No se si la estupidez es lo que me guía, pero el caso es que hago caso a lo que me dice. Tome su mano derecha al tiempo que cerraba los ojos de golpe esperando lo peor. Yo no soy un hombre que le guste dejar las cosas inconcusas, tal vez ese es lo que me llevo a sujetar su extremidad.

Abrí los ojos, estábamos en una dimensión donde solo el blanco reinaba. En aquel espacio, infinidades de diversos relojes flotaban, cada uno mostrando alguna fecha del futuro, fechas que aun faltaba tiempo para que llegaran. De pronto, aquello que hacia que los relojes flotaran dejo de hacer efecto pues de la nada, todos cayeron al suelo indiscriminadamente. De la nada note que nos hallábamos en lo que parecía ser un cementerio. Tan sombrío, tan falta de vida era aquel lugar.

Examine las lapidas que había en el lugar. Ningún nombre conocido hasta ahora.

—Por aquí Ranma.

Empezamos adentrarnos en los territorios de aquel terreno muerto. En menos de unos minutos no encontramos una lapida tan común y parecida a otras del lugar. A pesar de eso, algo no andaba bien, algo en mi interior en mi decía que no era cualquier tumba la que yacía sobre esa lapida. Temeroso por saber que iba a encontrar inscrito ahí, me acero y leo ese texto.

—"_Ranma Saotome" "Amado hijo..."_

Caigo de espaldas, totalmente impactado por lo que acaba de presenciar. Mi futuro cercano era la muerte, había muerto con tan solo veinte años de edad. Supongo que no es de sorprender considerando el ritmo de vida que llevo. Aun así, el saber que en menos de un año voy a morir sigue siendo tan triste a la vez. Aceptar tu destino simplemente no es lo mismo que presenciarlo.

—Como bien dices Ranma, tu ritmo de vida te llevo hasta ese hoyo. Tu hígado será carcomido por la cirrosis, las ulceras reinaran con todo su esplendor tu estomago. Todos esos problemas te llevaran al quirófano donde al final morirás por una hemorragia interna. Una muerte con mucho dolor si me lo permites decir. La cosa no termina ahí, tu alma, cargada de arrepentimientos y cadenas del pasado, será condenada a vagar sin rumbo fijo por el resto de tu eternidad.

La información es sencillamente demasiada. Es tan cruda, me aterra el siquiera saber que ese será mi fin. ¿A caso merezco terminar así?, se que no soy un santo de devoción, pero tanto e pecado para que todo acabe de esa forma.

No, me niego a creerlo.

Absorto en mi pensamientos, ignoro el hecho de que cierta personada mas que conocida para mi, llego y se arrodillo frente a mi tumba. Completamente vestida de negro. Cuando soy completamente capaz de saber lo que sucede a mi alrededor. Me acerco para saber que mujer es lo demasiada gentil como para derramar lagrimas en mi tumba.

Un vuelco dio mi corazón al notar que se trataba ella. La mujer que tanto daño me causo en el pasado y la vez que tanto quise. El verla llorar por mi, simplemente es desgarrador para mi y mi triste corazón. La duda pone a trabajar mi cerebro a toda maquina, ¿Por que llora mi?, siempre creí que estaría mas que feliz por mi muerte, sin embargo, estaba aquí, vestida de negro, llorando mi perdida. Simplemente no tiene sentido todo esto ¿Me extraña? ¿Acaso todavía siente algo por mi?

—Te equivocas Ranma. Son los sentimientos de culpa que tienen a esta pobre mujer llorando sobre ti. Con tu muerte, ella se culpara pues considerara que fue la responsable que te orillo a vivir ese vida sin limites. Gracias a ti, ella se condenara a una vida de sufrimiento hasta el fin de sus días. Mírala bien ¿Quieres?

Sigo sus instrucciones. No me había percatado antes, pero su tersa piel ya no era como lo fue antes, estaba bastante maltratada por la edad. Su hermoso cabello que fue en el pasado, ahora se mostraba opaco y reseco al igual que resaltaba una que otra cana mostrando su venidera vejez. La imagen que tenia frente a mi simplemente era impactante, no tenia palabras suficientes para describir. ¿Yo la condene a tanto sufrimiento?

—¿Qué-que paso con Ryoga?

Pregunto con voz entrecortada.

—Días después de tu deceso, ella cancelara su compromiso. Supongo que tu deseo se cumplirá después de todo, ¿Debes de estar feliz no?

—¡Cual deseo! ¡En mi vida seria capaz de desearle algo así a ella?

Estaba completamente alterado, las lagrimas resbalan como ríos sobre mis mejillas.

—"Ella es mía y de nadie mas" "Prefiero verla sufrir a verla feliz" ¿Acaso no son palabras que salieron de tu boca?

Estoy temblando, lo se. ¡Por supuesto que no lo decía en serio! Simplemente son cosas que dije en el momento, en la presión que me veía envuelto. ¡Jamás seria capaz de desear algo así!

—Pero lo hiciste Ranma. ¿Sabes cual es uno de los errores que mas se repiten entre los humanos? Nunca miden las consecuencias de sus palabras y actos. ¡Tus palabras la llevaron a este futuro! ¡Se el hombre que tanto presumes y enfréntate a tus decisiones que hiciste en el pasado!

¡No!, ¡No!, ¡No! es lo que se repite y rebotaba una y otra vez en mi mente. Yo no soy responsable de todo esto, ¿O si?, Mi egoísmo nos llevo a todo esto. Fui incapaz de ver las consecuencias de mis actos y mis palabras. Sea verdad o no ¿Acaso merecemos terminar así? No hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiar las cosas, de volver a aquellos tiempo donde éramos felices.

—El pasado es algo que no puedes cambiar, todas las cosas que dijiste al igual que tus acciones que realizaste marcan el rumbo de tu presente. Por lo que no puedes volver a esa época que tanto anhelas. Sin embargo, tu presente es algo que esta dentro de tus posibilidades, puedes cambiarlo, moldearlo según tus intenciones ya sea para algo malo o bueno. Así cambiarias tu futuro, aunque claro, el pasado que tuviste te limita tus opciones.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Digo recobrándome un poco de la situación. Al parecer había algo de esperanza.

—Tus actos y decisiones, no darán marcha atrás, jamás volverás a estar a su lado. Esa es una opción que ya no existe ni en tu presente, ni en tu futuro.

La miro, con añoranza en mis ojos, con tristeza, con pena, con un sin fin de sentimientos tristes y deprimentes. ¿Así que había opciones para evitar aquello?

—¿Y como evito esto? Yo quiero que ella sea feliz, aun si eso significa que yo sufra.

Esboza una sonrisa. Tan desoladora como siempre.

—¿No es eso lógico Ranma? Aun no entiendes el significado de todo esto, ¿Por que fue que te visitamos? ¿Con que fin te mostramos todos esos momentos de tu pasado, presente y futuro?

Por supuesto que ya había entendido, había entendido bastante bien el significado de aquel trio de visitas. Ahora, no solo es cuestión de comprender el significado de las cosas, también hay que aceptarlas lo cual sin duda es el paso mas difícil. Y eso es algo que todavía no estoy listo para admitirlo, pero con el tiempo, eventualmente, puede que por fin logre avanzar para evitar este gris futuro. Puede que sea capaz de salvarme a mi y a ella...

* * *

De la nada abrí mis parpados. Estaba recostado en esa superficie mas que conocida para mi. Me encontraba completamente bañado de sudor, miro mis manos, estaban temblando. Sabia por que, todo lo vivido, todas esas escenas de mi pasado, presente y futuro estaba tan nítidas en mi mente. No se, si en verdad recibí la visita de esos fantasmas navideños o si solo fue un sueño brindado por el alcohol, el caso es, algo había cambiado en mi.

Ya no sentía mas remordimiento, mas recelo, mas enojo, mi cuerpo se sentía mis liviano a la vez. Completamente libre de cargas.

—Estoy muy orgulloso, me alegro por ti Ranma.

Ahí esta, una vez mas, mi padre se hallaba al pie de la cama. Sonriendo tan descaradamente, completamente feliz. En ese momento, yo también estaba feliz. Aparentemente todo lo que había vivido había sido mas que la pura realidad. Esbozo una sonrisa como en hace mucho tiempo no lo había hecho.

—Yo también papa, se que no será fácil, pero con el tiempo será capaz de superarla.

Me incorporo. Camino hasta el, pongo mi mano en su hombro y me sorprendo bastante. Esta vez el se sentía distinto, se sentía tan real, como si fuera mas una persona viva que un fantasma. Sin decir muchas cosas, nos fundimos en un cálido abrazo y a la vez bastante efímero. Una vez que abrí los ojos, puesto que lo hacia cerrado para disfrutar del momento, me di cuenta que estaba en medio de la habitación, completamente solo.

No sabia muy bien la hora por lo que rápido tome mi reloj de mano que había dejado en el buro junto a mi cama. Sonrió, apenas pasaban de las diez de la tarde, todavía faltaba para la media noche. Tome las llaves del auto de la mesa de centro de la sala, tome cualquier abrigo para no sufrir el gélido frio del exterior y salí de mi departamento.

Había pasado varios meses desde que había visto a mi madre, decidí dejar a tras la soledad y que mejor manera de volver a celebrar las navidad junto a tus seres queridos.

**Fin del tercer capitulo**

"Que la felicidad y la prosperidad inunde sus hogares y corazones y los llene de alegría. Sinceramente les deseo que tenga una mas que excelente Navidad".

Mañana, 25 de diciembre, subiré el ultimo capitulo de esta pequeña historia navideña. Solo puedo decir que estoy contento por haber podido entregar esta historia en el tiempo que había previsto. Espero que ninguno de ustedes sufra lo mismo que Ranma, como en este relato.

Se que no a habido comentarios, pero aun así, les agradezco por pasarse a leer el fic. Al igual que aquellos que agregaron la historia a favoritos y dieron el clic para seguirla.

¡Felices fiestas y que pasen una linda navidad!

**Tomoya-san**


	4. Akane Tendo

**Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, autora del manga de Ranma ½, obra del cual se basa esta historia.**

**Los fantasmas navideños de Ranma**

**Epilogo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Varios meses después...**

Miro las manecillas de mi reloj de mano las cuales marcan las tres y cuarto. Lleva ya quince minutos de retraso.

Por tercera ocasión, la mesera de aquel restaurant donde me hallaba sentado en una de sus mesas, me vuelve a preguntar si ya había decidido que ordenar. Esbozo una gentil sonrisa y pido un poco más de paciencia.

—Como usted guste señor. Estoy para lo que usted necesite.

Me guiña un ojo de forma seductora y se aleja mientras contoneaban las caderas sugestivamente. Sonrió de medio lado e ignoro eso.

Había vuelto a ser alguien funcional en la sociedad por así decirlo. Mi madre que vivía sola antes de la navidad pasada, ahora ya no lo hacía más, había regresado a casa, no debo decir lo mucho que se alegró cuando le comunique mi decisión. Las cosas no paraban ahí, deje por completo el alcohol al igual que volví a ejercitarme como lo hacía en el pasado.

Esos días que me desconecte por completo de la sociedad y bebía sin fondo alguno había causado estragos a mi cuerpo.

Con solo un par de meses de iniciar mi entrenamiento al igual que comencé con una dieta más que equilibrada según las necesidades de cuerpo. Hace un par de días anuncie formalmente mi regreso a los torneos de artes marciales. En esta ocasión participaría en un torneo intercontinental a realizarse en la india. Según se, mucha gente fuerte e interesante iba a participar en él. Simplemente las ganas por volver a pelear habían vuelto.

Es por eso que me encontraba aquí, en este acogedor restaurant. Como yo soy el último que gano el más reciente torneo mundial de artes marciales, una vez que anuncie que después de once meses de inactividad volvería a participar en un torneo. La prensa de inmediato se puso en busca mía para obtener la primicia de tal noticia.

Realmente nunca fui alguien que conviviera con la prensa por el simple hecho de ser tan sofocantes, tan superficiales, más que el arte buscaban titulares apantallantes para generar dinero, eso era algo me disgustaba demasiado. Simplemente jamás hable con algún reportero o "expertos" del medio por ese hecho...

Perdón, sé que me desvié del tema, como bien dije, la razón del porque me encontraba aquí, era el hecho de que había concedido una entrevista. Lo sé, un poco contradictorio sin recordamos lo que dije antes.

Pero debo admitir que a la mujer que le concedí tal entrevista, sentí que ella era diferente. Durante los últimos días estuvo insistiendo e insistiendo para que aceptara a su petición, sonaba tan alegre, tan interesada por las artes marciales. Por primera vez, desde que inicie mi carrera profesional me había encontrado con un periodista que realmente le gustara su trabajo que buscara cosas más profundas más allá de titulares amarillistas. O al menos esa fue mi impresión de ella...

—¿Lo hice esperar demasiado señor Saotome?

—¿Disculpe...?

Me quede sin palabras. La mujer que había frente a mí era simplemente hermosa. Como un adolescente me sonroje una vez que me sonrió. Vestía un traje ejecutivo de color negro, su blusa era de un color rojo el cual contrastaba enormemente con sus cabellos azulados. Su piel era tan tersa y blanca tal cual nieve. Más allá de su sobre humana belleza, esos ojos achocolatados al igual que su angelical sonrisa eran simplemente hermosas.

—¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Necesita que pida ayuda?

Dios. Realmente me siento como un idiota por haberme embelesado con aquella chica. Seguramente a de pensar que he de ser un fenómeno, pues quien se quedaría sin hablar y mirar como un idiota a una persona.

—No, no, disculpe, es solo que me quede...da igual. ¿Es usted la señorita Tendo?

Una vez más, muestra esa sonrisa tan resplandeciente.

—Akane Tendo, ¡es todo un placer conocerlo!

Akane se inclina hacia adelante, lo suficiente para que se pudiera considerar como una reverencia. Rebosante de alegría, toma asiento frente a mí al tiempo que pide disculpas por su retraso, al perecer el tráfico de Tokio había hecho de las suyas para que la dama llegara tarde a su cita...cita de trabajo.

—Si-si lo mismo digo.

—¿Disculpe señor Saotome...?

—No es necesario tanta formalidad, pu-puede decirme Ranma.

Aquella chica sonrojo. Supongo que yo hice lo mismo, pues era un poco atrevido hablarnos de "tu" pues recién nos conocimos. Pero lo cierto es, por razón alguna que desconozco, ella me genera confianza. Akane acepta gustosa mi proposición, solo con la condición que yo hiciera lo mismo.

—Muy bien...Ranma, ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

Acepto a su pregunta.

—Sé que usted no da entrevistas, el caso es ¿Por qué acepto conmigo?

—Bu-bueno, no sé, me dio la impresión que usted era distinta, qu-que realmente le interesa el tema.

De sus delgados labios libera un poco de aire, algo sorprendida por lo que acaba de confesar. ¿Abre hecho bien en decir la verdad?. Se recarga con sus codos en la mesa y se muestra bastante risueña.

—Jejeje...La verdad es que mi familia y yo tenemos un dojo donde impartimos clases de...

Paso la primera hora para que entráramos en la segunda y así consecutivamente. Más que hablar de temas de "trabajo", simplemente los dos estamos ahí, disfrutando de nuestras compañías. Contando historias de nuestras vidas, unas graciosas y otras no, unas bastante poco creíbles que generalmente eran las mías. Y así el tiempo paso sin que nos diéramos cuenta, aquella mujer de nombre Akane, simplemente puedo decir que conecte con ella. Puede que exagere o me adelante a los hechos o tal vez no, pero aquella advertencia de que el futuro tiene cosas mejores esperándonos, en este momento, aquellas palabras tuvieron más que sentido para mí.

**Fin**


End file.
